Meeting
by Millzy
Summary: Hannah doesn’t know her birthmother. Izzie doesn’t know her daughter… but she knows her husband and her son. Let’s just hope they don’t clash. McStizzie and Addisex.
1. Chapter 1

Felt like writing a new one  School finished for Easter today so I should update all my other fics very, very soon! This is Markzie pairing but it's not really based that much on them.

**Summary: Hannah doesn't know her birthmother. Izzie doesn't know her daughter… but she knows her husband and her son. Let's just hope they don't clash. McStizzie with Addisex.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy… but one day I hope to.**

**Chapter 1**

_FLASHBACK_

"_Here she is," The midwife said handing Isobel Stevens a baby girl._

_Izzie looked at the baby in awe. She was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Izzie put her index finger inside the baby's hand. "She has a tight grip," Izzie said quietly._

_The moment with her baby was disturbed the sound of a cough coming from the corner of the room. Izzie's head flicked up and looked at the woman._

"_Isobel, it's time for the baby to go to her parents," The woman said softly. She slowly made her way over to the bed and put her hand on Izzie's shoulder. "The parents are waiting to come in."_

_Izzie nodded looking back down at her baby. "Ok," She whispered._

_The woman went to the door and opened it. In came a couple who looked to be in their late 20's. The mother had short blonde hair pulled back into a plait. The man had dark red hair and piercing green eyes. They just stood at the door staring at the baby Izzie held in her arms. _

_Izzie brushed away the tears and quietly put her head down to the baby's ear. "Goodbye, Sarah," She whispered and gave the baby a kiss on the head. She held the baby out signalling for the 'mom' to pick her up. She found out the parents were Greg and Abigail Montgomery_

"_She's perfect," Abigail said taking the baby out of Izzie's arms. _

_Izzie looked at the couple and knew her baby would be safe. "W-what are you going to name her?" Izzie asked softly._

_Abigail looked up at her husband and smiled. "What do you think?" _

_Greg smiled and looked down at the baby. "Hannah," He stated. "Hannah Elizabeth Montgomery."_

_Izzie nodded smiling slightly. "That's a nice name." The moments after were just spent watching the couple with her baby. 'Their baby,' she thought. "Take good care of her please," She asked quietly._

_Abigail nodded slightly. "Of course we will she's going to a good home."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Here he is," Addison Montgomery said handing Isobel Stevens a baby boy.

Izzie smiled extending her arms out to reach the baby. "Hello," She said quietly stoking his short blonde hair. She looked up and smiled at her husband, Mark Sloan.

"He's beautiful," Mark said in awe staring at the baby.

For minutes they just sat there staring at their beautiful baby. Addison felt a tad uncomfortable in the corner not saying anything. She decided to break the silence.

"Have you guys picked out a name yet?" Addison asked.

Izzie shook her head and looked up. "I liked a few names but I don't think he suits any of them…"

"What names did you like?" Mark asked.

"Tyler and Cameron," Izzie said. "But I don't like them anymore!"

Mark laughed. "Don't get stressed out about it!"

Izzie scowled. "It's a serious matter, Mark!" Izzie yelled. "I like Jed now… or Vincent!"

Mark smiled. "I prefer Jed to Vincent," Mark stated. "So do you like Jed Vincent Sloan?"

"Yes, it's perfect for him," Izzie said turning her head back down to the baby once again. "Jed Vincent Sloan," She said out loud.

"That's a nice name," Addison said warmly. "Do you want me to let the others in?"

"Yeah, I wanna show my little guy off." Izzie said nodding.

"Alright," Addison said smiling. "I'll go get them."

Mark leant down and kissed the baby's head. "He's going to have lots of friends." Mark was right, Jed already had friends. He was practically born with friends waiting for him. Derek and Meredith had twin boys 5 months ago, Jeremy and James. Then again, 2 months ago he'd received another friend who would wait for him. Blake Burke. There had been another baby born, a girl, to George and Callie O'Malley. Elise O'Malley had been born 3 months ago. After that, Izzie was sure she wanted a boy. Chances are if she had a girl, it would end up being best friends with Elise… That would be too awkward to Izzie. Having your daughter be best friends with the daughter of the man you have previously had an affair with. Before she thought of Mark Sloan she was sure she was in love with George O'Malley. She was wrong, and she knew it. Mark Sloan was the man for her and she knew it because after their first date the romantic images of George O'Malley disappeared from her memory. There was another reason she was glad she'd been blessed with a son… That was that she already had a daughter. A daughter she didn't know, a daughter who every time she thought of her eyes would fill with tears. A baby boy would be like a fresh start.

* * *

Addison Montgomery walked out of the room and down the hallway to where the group known as 'the interns' were waiting. They weren't actually interns anymore; in fact, it had been 5 years since they were actually interns.

"Has Izzie had the baby?" Meredith said getting up from her chair. Meredith had two baby boys' in her arms, their dark brown hair curling into little wisps at their ears.

Addison nodded. "Yeah, a healthy 7lb baby boy."

"Can we go see her?" Meredith asked smiling.

"Yeah, but don't stay for too long, she needs rest," Addison said.

"Ok," Meredith said smiling walking down the hall to Izzie's room. The others followed her.

Addison sighed. Everyone was so happy. Everyone except her was happy. "I missed my chance," she said to no one. What she meant was that she had missed her chance of happiness. Alex Karev should've been her happiness but there were so many rules that Addison couldn't be bothered breaking. She was getting older now; the chances of her meeting someone and having a baby were slim. She wanted a baby though. Maybe she'd just have to take more risks. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She glanced down at the number and was surprised to see she didn't know the number.

"Hello," She answered.

"_Is this Addison Montgomery?" _A husky male voice asked.

"Yes it is," she answered. "Who is this?"

"_This is Max Fontaine from the Chicago police department."_

Addison frowned. Her brother lived in Chicago this could only have something to do with him. "Is everything ok?"

"_I'm afraid your brother and his wife have been in a very serious car accident."_

Addison moved over to a seat and sat down. "What," she started. "Are they ok?"

"_I'm sorry but the doctors did all they could for your brother, Greg, and his wife Abigail only has a matter of hours."_

Addison was shocked. Her big brother was dead. "How long did it take for him to go?"

"_He died on impact, they tried to revive him but they were unsuccessful… Abigail has too much damage to her body… I'm ringing because the doctors need your permission to turn the life support off… and also about your niece, Hannah."_

Addison ran her fingers through her hair. She'd forgotten she was Hannah's godmother; she would have a 16 year old girl to look after. Hannah was now her responsibility. "I'm going to the airport now and I'll get a flight, you can turn it off when I get there… I want to be with Hannah when it happens."

"_Ok, I'll see you soon Dr Montgomery."_

Addison hung up the phone and stared out into space. She thought about her brother. Greg. Gregory Charles Montgomery; father of one; married to Abigail Yvonne Montgomery.

Derek Shepherd walked past smiling carrying a smiling baby boy in his arms. "Hey Addie!" He said happily. "Have you seen baby Jed?"

Addison didn't respond she just kept her eyes focused on the wall in front of her.

Derek sat down next to her looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

Addison turned her head around to face him. "It's Greg…" She said quietly. "He died tonight…"

Derek leaned back in his chair and sighed. "How did it happen?"

"Car crash," Addison said fiddling with nails. "Died on impact."

Derek sighed again and put the baby in another arm. "James," he snapped. James was trying to eat his watch. "How are Abby and Hannah?"

"Abby is…" Addison paused. "Abby is on life support, I have to go to Chicago to sign the life support stuff and pick up Hannah…"

Derek's eyes widened. "You have to look after Hannah?"

Addison nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I'm her legal guardian now…"

Derek was speechless. "Wow… Are you going to bring her to Seattle?"

Addison nodded. "I guess… it's not like I can leave."

"When are you going to Chicago?" Derek asked.

Addison got up and put her hands on her hips. "I'm going right now."

Derek stood up and hoisted James onto his hip. "Do you need a ride?"

Addison thought for a minute. "Yes, I'd love one." She turned to look at baby James. "But only if this little guy is coming."

James smiled at her, drool coming out of his mouth like waterfalls.

Derek laughed. "I think he likes you Addie."

"Yeah…I just hope my niece likes me too…" Addison said trailing off.

* * *

Hannah Montgomery didn't know her birth parents. All she knew was that her birthmother was 16 at the time Hannah was born.

Hannah sat in the waiting room of Chicago Hospital waiting for news on her mother. She already knew that her Mom was dying; she'd seen the crash site on the TV at her friend's house. Although they hadn't told her, she knew her Dad was dead. They'd already said on the news that 1 person had died and the other was on life support. If the police or hospital were trying to keep her from finding out they were doing a pretty pathetic job.

She thought about her life, her parents, her family and friends but what she thought about most was her birth mother. Apparently her mother said her biological father didn't acknowledge her. But the way Hannah saw it, her biological mother didn't either. She swore a long time ago that if she met her mother she would tell her how she feels. She feels like there's a big hole in her heart that only one person can fill. That's her. But her mother did this. She left the huge hole in her heart. So Hannah did want to meet her, but only to see her, to fill the void that she's had inside her for her whole life.

Now, Hannah knew, she would be movie to Seattle to live with her Aunty Addison Montgomery. Ha, she was born there. Hannah lived there until she was about 8. Her biological mother may still be there… maybe… hopefully she might run into her. Answer some questions that were running through her mind… Imagine if her mother was rich and lived in a huge mansion? Maybe she was married with children? Maybe she lived in a trailer park with a drug addict boyfriend? If it wasn't the latter of the 3 then she wouldn't want to know her. Especially if she was married with children. If her mother has children she'll be angry, angry that she gave Hannah up but kept her baby… if she can afford and look after her baby now she could've looked after Hannah.

Next chapter – Addison brings Hannah back from Chicago, Mark finds some 'uncanny' resemblance between Izzie and Hannah.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry it's been like over 10weeks I've just been extremely busy with school and this drama things… Also I'm lazy so yuh… Well I think I'll be nice and give you an update now. Enjoy, peoples of earth.

**Summary: Hannah doesn't know her birthmother. Izzie doesn't know her daughter… but she knows her husband and her son. Let's just hope they don't clash. McStizzie with Addisex.**

**Disclaimer: Hate to burst your bubble but I don't own Greys Anatomy. Although I one day hope to lay my claim on Patrick Dempsey. **

Chapter 2 – Set 3 months after Hannah's parents deaths

"You'll like Seattle, I can assure you," Addison Montgomery said as she squeezed her nieces shoulder as they flew into Seattle.

Her niece Hannah sighed and turned to face Addison. "I did live here for 8 years; I know what it's like."

Addison nodded. "I know but…"

"I used to live here with my Mom and Dad," Hannah said cutting Addison off. "I get it, but I'm seriously fine with living here."

Addison breathed. "Ok, but tell me if there's something bothering you ok?"

Hannah smiled. "Of course… I'm actually glad to be going back to Seattle; Chicago was always too cold for me." She confessed.

The pilot of the plane announced their decent into Seattle was about to commence.

Addison leaned back into her seat and gripped the arm rest. She hated flying, she hated how her feet would swell, how she had to eat watery soup as 'dinner' and how the flight attendants, a lot of the time, seemed less than pleasant.

"Do you know who my birth parents are?" Hannah asked interrupting Addison's thoughts.

Addison turned to her confused. "What?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "My birth parent's; do you know who they are?"

Addison sighed. "No and I don't think it's important, Hannah."

Hannah scowled. "Maybe not to you!" she stated angrily. "But it is to me! I need to know who I am."

"You're Hannah Elizabeth Montgomery; you were born on the 11th of March at Seattle Grace Hospital to Greg and Abigail Montgomery!" Addison told her. "They looked after you as a baby, they went to your soccer games, and they packed your lunch for you everyday! They are your parents, Hannah."

Hannah stared at her for a second then shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't understand…"

"Hannah, I…" Addison started but gave up when she saw Hannah put her headphones in. She leaned back into the seat and drew a breath as she looked out the window as they landed.

"Aren't you Mommy's best boy?" Isobel Stevens baby talked to her 3 month old son Jed.

"Hey!" Her husband Mark Sloan placed a hand over his chest and pretended to be offended.

Izzie passed to baby to Mark and grinned. "You're only good for making cute babies." She pressed a soft kiss down on Mark's lips.

Mark looked down at Jed and grinned. "I think Daddy's going to get lucky tonight, buddy."

His white blonde hair was flattened across his head and his deep brown eyes shone as his Daddy spoke to him.

"You're going to get lots of girls too," Mark said in a baby voice.

Izzie shook her head. "He's my boy; no woman will ever lay a hand on my baby boy."

"Hope you don't become a Momma's boy," Mark said to the Jed seriously.

"Addison's back today," Izzie stated changing the topic.

Mark looked up from the baby. "She's coming back with her niece… Her brother died."

"What's the name of her niece?" Izzie asked putting a coffee on the bench for Mark.

Mark screwed up his face thinking. "I think it's Hailey or something… maybe Molly… I think the Dad's name was Geoff or something."

"Ok, poor girl, losing both of her parents all at once…" Izzie said sadly.

Mark stood up and handed Jed to Izzie. "Works calling; I'll see you two tonight." He gave Izzie a kiss and patted Jed's head.

Mark walked out of the kitchen smiling not knowing today would bring a few surprises that may interrupt his now perfect life.

"Hey Mark," Izzie called.

Mark spun around. "Yeah?"

"I might come in to visit today, ok?"

"Ok, sounds good."

* * *

"Is it ok if I stop in at work for a few hours?" Addison asked Hannah as they drove close to Seattle Grace Hospital.

Hannah nodded. "I guess so."

Addison shot a sideways glance at her. "Are you sure coz it can wait till tomorrow if you just want to go home now?"

"I said it was fine!" Hannah snapped. "Just give me some money and I'll get something to eat and read a magazine."

Addison nodded. "Ok then, but I promise I won't be over 2 hours." She said pulling into the car park. She took a glance around the car park to see who was around she ducked when she saw Alex Karev. "Shit," she whispered.

"What?" Hannah asked looking confused. Addison didn't answer; her eyes were fixed on Alex. Hannah followed her gaze towards a man walking into the hospital. "Who's that?" She asked quickly.

Alex walked through the doors and Addison snapped out of her trance. "What? Who? Oh that's nobody I just…" She stopped thinking of something to say. "Derek had a jacket just like that and yeah…"

"He's hot," Hannah stated. "You should go out with him."

Addison thought for a second then shook her head and got out of the car.

Hannah followed suit and caught up to Addison as she practically ran into the hospital. "You should," Hannah stated. "I bet I could even get it so he asks you out."

Addison continued to ignore Hannah.

"Fine, it's your loss then…"

Addison stopped and turned around. "Don't say a word to Alex!"

Hannah threw her hands up in defence. "Ok! I promise I won't say a word," She said. "To Alex…" She added quickly.

Addison stared at Hannah for a minute to determine that she was telling the truth. "Good," Addison said finally. "Don't say anything to anyone else either…" Addison stopped and thought. "And especially don't say anything to Mark Sloan."

Hannah looked at her aunty. "Mark Sloan?"

Addison nodded. "He was a friend of Derek's until…" Addison stopped.

Hannah looked at Addison curiously. "Until what?"

"Lets just say that Mark Sloan has a wife who is the biggest gossiper in this hospital," Addison said not answering the 'until what?' question. "So don't…"

"Addison!"

Addison was cut off by a loud voice from behind her. She cringed as she realised who the voice belonged to. She spun around slowly.

"What do you want, Mark?" Addison asked.

Mark threw a hand over his chest and pretended to look offended. "I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing!"

Addison stared at him.

"I think someone needs a hug!" Mark said quickly wrapping his arms around her before she had time to protest.

"Get off me, Mark," Addison said pushing him away. Addison turned to Hannah. "This is Mark," she told her. "Do you remember him?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, I don't." Hannah extended her hand out to Mark.

Mark shook it but there was something vaguely familiar about Hannah… Her eyes were exactly like Izzies… and like Jed's. "Hey, Holly," He said shaking her hand.

Hannah quickly took her hand back. "Yeah, it's Hannah."

"Hannah?" Mark questioned. That was funny… Izzie's daughter's name was Hannah. "Oh… uhh you don't look like Addison's family that much…"

Addison interjected. "Do you want to get some lunch, Hannah?"

Hannah ignored Addison. "It's because I'm adopted."

Mark took a quick breath. "Oh, right…" She was a spitting image of Izzie. "Well, I um… have to go." Mark said quickly walking off.

"Mark!" Addison called.

Mark spun around. "What, Addison?"

"How are Izzie and Jed?" She asked.

Mark turned around but kept walking backwards. "They're both good! Bye Addison!" Mark turned back around. "Shit," He muttered. "She probably isn't," he said to himself.

"Who isn't what?" Said a voice from behind him.

Mark spun around. "Izzie!"

**Yeah, sorry that's such a short chapter!. I'll try to get another chapter up in the next month if I get enough reviews. So review!**


End file.
